Shattered
by Xleyla
Summary: A short two part song fic using Shattered by Trading Yesterday. Clato getting ready and in the arena.
1. Clove

So hi! I recently saw the hunger games movie and just finished the first book and I ship CLATO sooooo hard and I just had to write this! So yeah, it got the idea from a fan made video on youtube using the song Shattered, by Trading yesterday and you can check out the video if you like! Link to the video is below.  
.com/watch?v=wHH2S9F3DbM

But yeah, this is a two part song fic using that song. The first chapter is in Clove's point of view while the second is in Cato's. I wrote it all in order of events and then split it into the two chapters, so don't be surprised if I reference something in the first chapter that you don't know he says yet or reference something in the second that she said in the first.

The words to the song are in italics, speaking is in bold!

But yeah, it might not be perfect and if there's errors oh well. I was so inspired I just had to write and I don't have anyone to look over so I'm just posting this.

For the record, I don't own anything at all of this, I just wrote some words down and yeah...

So...here it is!

* * *

_and i've lost who i am  
__and i can't understand  
__why my heart is so broken  
__rejecting your love  
__without love gone wrong  
__lifeless word carry on  
__but i know all i know  
__is that the end's beginning_

They were careers, they were supposed to want to be here, they were supposed to win. Sure every so often someone else won, but, that was usually a fluke. She had to win. The girl with the knives had to do it, but, she was here with the boy with the sword. He wasn't supposed to be there. They had known each other forever, between school and training, they saw each other every single day. When their parents couldn't find them they assumed they were training, and they were, but they were also falling...

That train ride seemed so long even if it only took a few hours. They were in the Capitol in no time. Clove was still at a loss for thoughts. It wasn't that she couldn't be in love, it happened in district two from time to time but...she couldn't be in love with him, with the boy with the sword. He was going to have to die for her to win.

_who i am_  
_from the start_  
_take me home to my heart_  
_let me go and i will run_  
_i will not be silent_  
_all this time spent in vain_  
_wasted years wasted gain_  
_all is lost hope remains_  
_and this war's not over_

Training was long and hard, but nothing she wasn't used to. What she hadn't been used to was the interviews, the constant training about how to look and what to say and how to get sponsors. She hated the politics, the games they had to play, she hated that girl on fire and her lover boy. As they watched the interviews she scoffed as the girl on fire twirled and the crowd ate it up. That was not the point of the games at all, in the end it didn't matter if they liked you, if they pitied you, if they thought you were in love, it was about skill and the kill.

Finally it was the day their scores were revealed. Clove smirked as the careers from district one both got nines and her and Cato proceeded to get tens. They already knew the four of them would be an alliance, they would take everyone out one by one until it came down to them, and Clove knew they could beat them, all of Panem knew now. But when that girl on fire got the eleven...her blood boiled. She would kill her, with her bare hands if she had to, that girl was going to die.

_there's a light_  
_there's a sun_  
_taking all shattered ones_  
_to the place we belong_  
_and his love will conquer._

Neither was sure how long they had been in there, the game maker had control of everything, including the light and just because the sun had set seven times did not mean it had been a week, it could have been much longer, or shorter, they couldn't be sure. But it was just the two of them now, in a sense. All of their allies were gone. That was okay, they didn't need them.

Before she knew what was happening a voice rang out, an announcement. Two from the same district could win. The girl with the knives, the one who people thought had no heart could feel her heart flutter. They could go home; they wouldn't have to fight each other. They could win, together. It was like he had read her mind and her back was to a tree now, his hands on either side of her face. Her heart raced as he stared at her, his eyes saying the same thing hers' were. His lips crashed onto hers hard. For a single moment, the tributes from district two shared a rough, passionate kiss. Part of them hoped no one saw, but another part didn't care.

The moment was short as they had a feast to get to. The silence was almost deafening. They watched and waited near the cornucopia, not worrying about getting their bag just yet. They needed nothing, so whatever was in it was just extra for them. They were not going to put themselves out in the open when that girl on fire had the bow and arrow now, they waited. Then came the blur of red hair. Clove looked to the boy with the sword and he knew. He was faster than her, he could catch her and kill her and be back before anyone else got there.

She watched, waiting for her moment, waiting for the girl on fire, and then she saw her. Clove waited one more moment before attacking her. The words came from her mouth without a thought; she was going to show this girl on fire, what the girl with the knives could do. She had her, she was going to kill her this time, she smiled. Once these two were gone that left two others, the district eleven boy and lover boy. Lover boy would die soon anyway, so they would just need to find the other, then they could go home. But she spoke to soon. A hand grabbed her, a voice spoke, she panicked. **"CATO!"** She screamed with all of her being as the rock hit her head and she felt herself fall. He was gone as quickly as he came, and so was the girl on fire. She heard him calling to her and felt his hand take hers. **"I...love you."** The words barely slipped from her mouth. At his response she almost smiled, but she no longer had any control. Everyone thought that when you died everything grew dark, but Clove found herself staring at his face as everything grew very bright. She couldn't look anymore, and her eyes closed, and she was gone.


	2. Cato

And here is part two! Same things as before, song lyrics in italics, speaking bold. This is the end, so yeah, but read it, review it if you like it, just let me know what you think! I have ideas for other Clato fics but not sure if I'll write them unless you guys want me to. Just lemme know!

Again, I don't own anything!

* * *

_and i've lost who i am_  
_and i can't understand_  
_why my heart is so broken_  
_rejecting your love_  
_without love gone wrong_  
_lifeless words carry on_  
_but i know all i know_  
_is that the end's beginning_

The boy with the sword was unsure. He never thought he would be in situation like this. Of all of the children in the district, they had called her name. He then found himself volunteering. It was not uncommon for volunteers to step forward but...everyone knew how much they both talked about wanting to go in that no one dared try and stop them. What no one knew was how much more they wanted to be together. But he was Cato, he had to win, but he wouldn't be able to kill her, and he couldn't even bring himself to hope that someone else did. He knew, deep down that either he would die, or they both would.

They were left alone by their mentor's and he turned to the girl with the knives, but no matter what he said, she wouldn't even look at him. She stared at the wall like it was a living thing and she was going to kill it. He was so lost. What would they do? Neither of them had said those words but...they almost didn't need to be said, but now. It was all gone, it was all out the window and when she finally did look at him, he wished she hadn't, for the look in her eyes was one he wished he had never seen.

_who i am from the start_  
_take me home to my heart_  
_let me go and i will run_  
_i will not be silent_  
_all this time spent in vain_  
_wasted years wasted gain_  
_all is lost hope remains_  
_and this war's not over_

He sat with her in silence as they watched the other tributes interviews. He mostly wasn't paying attention until the boy from district twelve began on his crush act. He almost scoffed and shook his head when really he was just upset. That could have been him, professing his love to her, all of Panem would have seen it, but would they have loved them for it? Their district would have shaken their heads and mentor's and sponsors would have thought them weak. They were not weak, why said love made you weak?

Cato never felt stronger than when he was fighting for her. All those times during training, when a boy would make a comment about a girl would never be as strong as him or as good as him. Everyone just thought it was Cato being, well, Cato and picking a fight wherever he could, but it was always for her. Because he loved her. But there was no more time for that, for soon enough...the games were beginning.

_there's a light there's a sun_  
_taking all shattered ones_  
_to the place we belong_  
_and his love will conquer all_

He heard her calling, he almost had the fox of a girl when he heard it. He stopped and the girl kept running, he would have to get her later, he turned and ran back to the cornucopia. He saw it through the few trees at the edge, the tall dark boy running, grabbing two packs and was gone, and the girl on fire, bleeding but alive, grab her pack and leave as well, and there she was, the girl with the knives called his name again. **"CLOVE!"** He ran to her, he fell beside her and grabbed her hand, begging her to stay with him, he didn't care what all of Panem thought anymore, he was losing her, she was too far gone, but he had to stay with her, he heard her words and a sad smile graced his face. **"I love you too..."** He wasn't even sure if she heard him, but then she was gone. Her eyes got wide, but not out of fear or anything, it was almost in the way that when you look at something so amazing that you can't believe it's real. He stayed there for as long as he could stand before he knew he had to go.

Rage filled his body like it never had before, if they thought he was a ruthless killer before...they had never seen him fight for Clove before, but they would now. He chased down the one who killed her and made short work of him. He took the pack and hoped that whatever was inside plus killing the one who killed her would make it worth it, would sort of avenge her death, but it didn't. He couldn't deal with it. Two suits were in the bag, armor, it would protect him, and it could have protected her. He put his own on before making his way back to her. She still lay there, they hadn't come for her yet, but he knew they would soon, it was getting dark and that was when they would come. He dressed her in the armor and held her hand once more before he headed off into the forest. He would kill them all, but not because he wanted to win anymore. He wasn't sure he would last long outside of this arena after everything, without her. He wanted them to feel the pain she felt, he wanted them to die.

There he stood, holding lover boy, knowing that at this point he would not win. He was covered in blood, some dried, some not. He didn't care, he wanted to join her now, he was waiting for it. The arrow shot into his hand and he fell and fought off the mutts for a while when he realized something. The one that currently lunged at him, it's eyes. He felt like he was looking into her very eyes at that moment and his sword fell from his hands. If he was going to die, at least this mutt was hers. The armor though, it protected him, and he cried and screamed, wanting to die, so he could see her again.

He never thought he would beg the girl on fire to kill him, but he said that word. **"Please"**, and he was gone. He saw the light for just a moment and saw her face in it and smiled. His eyes closed, he would be with her soon, and it didn't matter what came next. If heaven or hell existed, or if he would just spend eternity in limbo or purgatory, but all he knew was that he would be with her again.


End file.
